


Kylo and the Resistance

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt Kylo Ren, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Manipulation, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: Kylo has betrayed the dark side, joining the Resistance in the fight against the First Order.This is a book of one shots and stories about his time in both the First order and the Resistance.





	1. The turning

**Author's Note:**

> After the assassination of Snoke, Kylo and Rey flee the First Order, back to the Resistance. For Ky- sorry, Ben, this isn't so easy.

"I see him, turning the lightsaber. He ignites it, to kill his true enemy!". Blue light pierced though Snoke's torso, the lightsaber ignited with the Force. With a flight of his hand, it cuts clean through the old man, his upper half falling to the floor. They fought, slicing thought red knights (That's what i'm calling them, deal with it) like soft butter. Rey grunted, as a knight drew her in with his whip, forcing the closer to her exposed neck. The tides turned, this knight being impaled by said saber. 

The bright red backdrop of the throne room was ablaze, smoke billowing around them. Arcs of light dances, knights fell. Three at once Kylo fought, one being impaled, another pushed into and electrical ring and mulched into pieces. They circled, 4 against 1. Rey grunted, falling to the floor. The four advanced on Kylo, taking this brief distraction as an opportunity. They strike. Sabers swing, knights fall, the fire grows larger. A knight nail Kylo in the chin, and he narrowly dodges a blow to the stomach. The wrestle, the knight coming out on top. Kylo saber is on the floor, a staff her tight to his throat. Rey swing, slitting the neck of her victim.  
"Ben!",She throws the lightsaber, Kylo blasting the knight restraining him in the head.

"The fleet! Order them to stop firing, theirs still time to save the fleet". She turns, Kylo silently approaches.  
"Ben?".  
"Its time to let old things die". He stares at the legs of Snoke, still sitting in the chair.  
Snoke, Sith, The Jedi. Let it all die".  
"Ben, come with me. Join the resistance. Snoke is dead, He can't manipulate you anymore".  
"Rey..."  
"There is still light in you i can see it",  
"Rey i killed Han". He looks at her.  
"I killed my Father. I order so many People dead, I am the reason there dead. How do you think the Resistance will react when the leader of the first order shows up on their door step". She stepped closer, reaching out to tough him.  
"I promised Leia, The leader of the Resistance, Your mother, that i would bring you home. Ben, what Snoke made you do, is not your fault. He was manipulating you, controlling you. That's on him. Ben your mother loves you, and she want's you back".  
"Nobody can love a monster, not even it's mother".  
She moved closer, grabbing his face. She pulled his towering figure down, grabbing his face in her hands, and kissed him.

He grabbed her waist, puller her closer to him. They let go, gasping for air. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the escape pods.  
And he followed.


	2. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high, and coming home is always the hardest part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im sorry about the long wait, but im back and heres your new chapter. enjoy :)

The salty plains of Crait, speckled with red, cam closer as they approached the rebel outpost. Behind the old gates held the resistance, the very thing Kylo had been fighting for years. His mother. The people who hated him. Their pod came to a stop outside the base, streaking the salt with red. During the journey, Kylo had removed his gloves, with his cape discarded during the fight. The gates to the base opened, as he and Rey walked to the entrance, side by side. 

Swarms of resistance fighter emerged from the base, surrounding The pair. All guns were aimed at him, fingers on the trigger.  
"Rey!", Poe and Finn grabbed her, pulling her away from him.  
"Kylo Ren, By the order of the resistance, stand down!", As solider yelled, weapon aimed at his head.  
Kylo knelt, drawing his saber from his belt with the force, laying it on the ground in front of him. A solider approached him from behind, clamping cuffs on his wrists. He had to resist the urge to fling him aside, to throw him on the ground like a rag doll. 

A ripple went through the force, like a tidal wave in the sea. A change. A great power had been vanquished, another reverted. Yes he could feel it. From his seaside outcrop, Luke sensed it, change. "Han, Leia. Your boy has come home".

...

The man clad in black, surrounded by resistance fighter, was escorted through the base, guns still aimed. Nobody trusted him, he could feel it. Nobody, but one. Rey. She walked ahead of him, head held high. she trusted him. He didn't even trust him. The guard led him down a narrow hallway, stopping at a door. The pilot approached him, eyeing him up and down. if looks could kill.  
"If try anything, Ren, i will not hesitate to shoot you where you stand". The door swooshed open, and he was pushed in. 

It was small, the wall of grey stone, and cold. the type of cold that licked at your skin, clawed at your bones. There was a desk, littered with control panels and screens, flashing lights and switches. A woman, clad in the grey of the walls, stood, arm folded, facing away from the three. Her hair was grey with age, pulled into a bun atop her head. As she turned, brown met brown. The resemblance was uncanny. Leia's hand were clasped, shaking slightly. She smiled sadly, walking forward, toward the man in black, who looked so much like the man she loved. 

"Ben",  
"Mother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to make in longer, but i though short and sweet would be better. I would really appreciate feedback, anything that i could do to improve. Please comment you thoughts and ideas about the story, and any questions :)


End file.
